onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Peeker
Redirect http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/736/18. It doesn't matter if it's a very stupid translation. It's still on one of the most popular manga reading sites, and should therefore be a redirect. 15:52, January 29, 2014 (UTC) One mistake after months of consistency does not mean it needs a redirect. We only use redirects if the name was spelled wrong consistently before we learn the correct spelling. In this case, we already know Pica is correct due to contextual evidence. 17:49, January 29, 2014 (UTC) That isn't all redirects are for though. Mistranslations definitely apply, no matter how stupid they are, or how much they have appeared. 18:23, January 29, 2014 (UTC) If they do not consistently call him Peeker, then the redirect is not necessary in my opinion. But it does not hurt to have it either… A one time mistake does not call for a redirect. 03:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC) How does having it as a redirect hurt the wiki? It can only benefit it. 03:36, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Benefiting from a useless redirect? That's a new one. SeaTerror (talk) 03:50, January 30, 2014 (UTC) It's used on a very popular manga reading site, so it definitely has a benefit. 04:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Not if it's just a one time mistake. People aren't so stupid as to instantly think Peeker is right and start calling him that. It's a waste of space. We don't have to dumb down everything just because you think people are too dumb to use reason. 07:35, January 30, 2014 (UTC) You keep looking at it from the perspective of a knowledgeable person. Look at it from the perspective of someone who is reading Mangapanda, sees that name, and somehow wonders who it is. Assuming that nobody will look up the name is just silly. So yeah, once again, you aren't explaining how it's harmful to have this redirect (Also, there is no such thing as a waste of space on a wiki. It has unlimited space.) Also, funnily enough, your argument that it needs to be used more than once didn't stop you from deleting BB (which is used in a lot of the older chapters, on many manga hosting sites.) 07:39, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages Will you please stop trying to equate harmfulness and usefulness? Just because something is not detrimental doesn't mean we need it. Think about the likelihood of this redirect getting used. The more you think about it, the smaller it gets. If the reader can't see that Peeker is a mistake, then that's their problem, not ours. 08:05, January 30, 2014 (UTC) unless they continue to use "peeker" as his name there isnt really any good reason to have this page, even as a redirect-- 17:35, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah DP, still not agreeing with you. The fact that it's used once at all means that someone will search for it. It doesn't matter if the likelihood is small. As long as there is any use for a redirect, it should be used (and in this case, one of the most popular manga reading sites made a mistake, that many people are seeing.) 17:50, January 30, 2014 (UTC) You're now going to have to prove somebody would actually search for it. SeaTerror (talk) 18:02, January 30, 2014 (UTC)